The wheels of fate
by angelariel13
Summary: -you know .. we could avoid, you could have told the truth about what Ultron, where they came and why, we could have all three together ... James said, watching as the soul pure and innocent but this was world


**Bueno este es mi primer fic,jejej espero que lo disfruten,de todos modos,aca tambien pongo a dos personajes de mi invencion,pero no tendran ningun romance con los proximos vengadores,no,no,pero si hacen una parte importante en la historia,tambien como yo hablo español,traduci las palabras en ingles,como pude,por favor no sean tan duros y dejen comentarios...**

...

Los nuevos vengadores...,tony no podria estar mas orgulloso,sus padres lo estarian tanto,habian vencido a ultron,con la ayuda dle podoroso hulk,y ahora solo faltaba desaserce de todo lo que ultron habia dejado...,un monton de robots asesinos...

-mmm tony..¿puedo entrar?-dijo pym,hijo de la vispa y del gigante...

-claro pym-dijo,el pequeño sonrio,acerandose a el...algo triste,tony ya sabia lo que pasaba con ver su cara

-torunn y james ¿no?-dijo,era muy obvio

-se pelearon cmo nunca hoy,todo..por una boba pregunta,a la que nadie sabe responder...-dijo el pequeño pym sentadose en el suelo,con aire de tristeza,tony se arrodillo hasta el...acariciendole los cabellos como todo un padre...

-¿y se puede saber cual es?

-es que,ultron,al paso del tiempo,destruyo la mayoria de las ciudades de toda la tierra,muchos murieron ¿no?,pues entonces,si logramos eliminar a todos los robots de ultron,¿que haremos despues?

Tony se le qudo mirando,...¿que hacer?,esa era la pregunta,tardarian tal vez en recontruir toda la tierra,muchos que harian,como todo se organizaria,muchos tal vez se moririan en el proceso...sin duda,pym le habia hecho una pregunta muy dificil...

-sabes pym,lo que hay pensar no es en el futuro o en el pasado,si no en el ahora...,yo hablare con james y torunn mas tarde...-dijo sonriendole al menos de los vengadores...

pym:muchas gracias tony-dijo y uso sus poderes para encogerse-se los dire a los demas

tony vio como se alejaba,sonrio,sin duda pym habia heredo los sentimientos de su padre y madre...

...

LUGAR-DESCONOCIDO-

Abrio los ojos lentamente,a pesar de que habia recibido por primera vez un golpe realmente doloroso,no dudo en preguntarse que pasaba,vio en aquella oscuridad unas luces extrañas...,los sonidos de disparos...,pasos que se escuchaban...,vio sus brazos,segun empezaba a recordar,su antigua ropa habia sido despedaza por no saber quien,pero ahora llevaba una ropa extraña,blanca,y con una capa larga,vio en su brazo un obejto muy extraño,como un aram pegada a su brazo,pero tenia un tipo de cristal color esmeralda pegado a el...y alguien la estaba cargando...

-¿eh?-susurro...

El bosque,estaban en el bosque...,siempre,su abuelo le habia dicho mil veces que nunca fuera al bosque,ya que era un lugar peligroso...,incluso su hermosa madre se lo habia dicho tambien...

-NO VEAS ATRAS-dijo la voz reconocible para ella...

Era su padre quien la cargaba,simplemente no entendia que pasaba,cuando diviso un disparosu padre no pudo notarlo,asi que el impacto cayo cerca de ellos,haciendolos caer en la tierra...

-¿papa´?...padre,que esta pasando-dijo...

Su padre la miro con preocupacion.,vio como uno de ellos se acerco,listo para golpearlos..,su padre la abrazo con fuerza,protegiendola..,ella simplemente empezo a rodearla el miedo...

Pero el golpe nunca llego,pudo ver como su tio estaba ahi,saco una flecha explosiva del robot ya despedazado...

-muchas gracias-dijo su padre,con gran sinceridad...

-date prisa,llevala a un lugar seguro-dijo sacando su arco-tratare de distraerlos,darles tiempo,por ahora vayanse..

-pero no te podemos dejar aqui tio-dijiste no haciendo caso a sus palabras..

-no me contradigas,yo estare bien,solo vayanse-dijo con seriedad...

Su padre tomo su arma,levanto a su hija y se puso otra vez en su carrero,la niña de hermosos cabellos pelirojos vio como se perdia en aquella oscuridad su tio...,escucho los disparos,la explociones de aquellos robots que se hacian trizas...,pero al final,aguantando que las lagrimas no salieran ,escucho un enorme disparo...,luego...todo habia sido silencio...

Su padre detuvo sus pasos,voltendo a ver ,la niña vio una tristeza y petrificacion en los ojos de sus padres...,vio como cerro los ojos,queriendo equivocarse...equivocase de que su amigo-rival,no estuviera muerto...

Se esucharon los pasos,otra vez,el padre tomo a su hija en brazos y corrio de nuevo,esquivando los disparos con su arma y a la vez escudo,no tenian mucho tiempo...,debian darse prisa,el tiempo era valioso ahora...

Habian llegado hasta un tipo de cuartel...,la hermosa niña lo miro sorprendida,su padre la dejo y se puso a apretar unos botones,como una clave y la compuerta se abrio...,su padre le tendio la mano,ella lo tomo...

Hace tiempo,esa era su felicidad,tomar la mano de su padre,sentirse que era muy importante para el,el cariño de padre e hija,pero ahora no,ahora todo el miedo la envolvia...,que nada podia tranquilizarla...

Caminaron por aquel pasillo oscuro,hasta lleguar a una laboratorio,sabia muy como era uno,solia visitar a su abuelo con frecuencia...vio a su abuelo alli,con mirada preocupada

-¿estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?...es tu unica hija,¿no crees que es demasiado peligroso para una niña de 10 años hacer esto?

-confio que ellos le daran proteccion,es mejor que ella este ahi que aqui,no quiero que nada malo le pase,por que es mi hija y por que,es la unica esperanza que nos queda-dijo decidido

El anciono no lo contradijo,ya que tenia razon,solo saco algo de su bolsillo,una psitola,la hermosa niña se alarmo en un momento,pero tras recibir una mirada tranquilizadora de su padre,se quedo quieta...,su abuelo se la dio a su padre...

-sif-dijo su padre el nombre de la hermosa niña,el nombre que le habia pertenecido a una hermosa guerrera hace años,pero que ya no estaba viva-hija mia,esperaba no hacer esto,pero ya no hay otra opcion,tu tienes que irte de este lugar...irte a un lugar mas seguro y donde unas personas te protegeran...por que yo ya...no puedo hacerlo...

-NO-dijo de repente-por favor papa´,¿acaso hice algo malo para que eligieras esta opcion?...acaso..ya no me quieres...

-no es eso,sif,a ti te buscan ahora y por nada del mundo quisiera que te encontraran,imaginar lo que te haran es desbatador para mi,por eso debes irte a un lugar seguro,en ese lugar,hay gente te protegera y te cuidara...solo dasle este anillo al señor mas viejo que encuentres...

-pero papa´-dijo al borde las lagrimas-no-por favor,no quiero dejarte solo,se..se lo prometi a mama´,no quiero dejarte con todo que esta pasando...

Su padre disimulo el dolor de que su amada no estuviera a su lado,no queria que su hija tuviera contradiciones,pero ella tenia que irse a un lugar mas seguro,a pesra del dolor que le seria tenerla lejos de ella

-sif,tienes que hacerlo,por ti,por mi,por todos los que han sacrificado sus vidas-beso la frnte de su hija...

El magico momento fue interrumpido,se oyeron los golpes en la puerta,...ellos ya estaban aqui,el anciaco,apreto unos botones cerca de una maquina,saliendo un rayo de algo que parecia un arma,choco contra la pared,sif, esperaba que la pared se hiciera pedazos...pero no,en cambio vio algo,algo que nunca veria en su vida...,un hermoso portal. se creo ,se creo un viento atrapador que venia de auqle portal,llevandose papales,armas y todo lo que tenia a su paso,sif se agarro fuertemente del brazo de su padre...

-sif,tienes que irte-dijo su padre..

-pero...¿¡como sabre lo que tengo que hacer!-dijo viendo sus manos se separabn poco a poco

-lo sabras-dijo,solto con mucho dolor el brazo de su hija...

Sif se perdio a la vista,cuando fue subsionada a ese portal,lo ultimo que pudo ver fue una explocion en el laboratorio,donde se encontraban su abuelo y su padre...

...

-¿a donde nos dirigmos tony?-dijo torunn curiosa..

Habian estado viajando en la nave por horas sin objetivo o camino alguno...,realmente torun comenzaba a desesperarse de no hacer nada..

-te sere sincero,realmente no lo se,es como si estuvieramos dando vueltas torunn-dijo tony preocupado..

-por que no ves el escaner de la nave-pregunto james..

-Eso hice,pero algo lo tiene loco,señala a todoas partes...,no tiene sentido

-debe haber una interferencia o algo parecido-dijo pym viendo el escaner..

-no creo pym debe ser...-dijo pero algo lo interrumpio

Se sentia como si la nave hubiera chocado violentamente...,haciendolos caer a todos...y llevandolos a difeerente lados,chocando con las paredes,incluso las luces se apagaron..

Los gritos de dolor se escuchaban,en especial del pequeño pym,james vio entre la oscuridad a torunn...

james:TORUNN-dijo tomandole la mano,se sujeto de lo que podia,torunn hizo lo mismo con azari,despues hawkeye,luego pym y tony..,.,sintieron otro choque...,pero eso fue lo que detuvo todo...

-echare un vistazo-dijo pym encogiendose y volando hacia la ventana con rajaduras...

-espera pym-dijo azari pero pym ya se habia adelantado...

-¿y que es pym?-pregunto hawkeye..

-chicos tienes que ver esto,tony mira-dijo sorprendido y exclamando pym

Todos se acercaron a ver lo que era,se quedaron en shok,el cielo se habia oscurecido de repente,las nubes negras rodeababn algo,era un remolino enorme,de un color nunca visto...,de el salio una luz brillanet,como una estrella que salia de aquella cosa,aterrizanmdo a lo lejos en una ciudad...,segundos despues 5 luces salieron,pero estas eran oscuras,a torunn le recorrio un mal presintimiento,..estaba segura,que nada bueno era lo que habia pasado...

-tenemos que ir-dijo decicida

-pero torunn ni siquiera sabemos que fue eso-dijo james preocupado

-de todos modos tenmos que ir...-dijo voltendose a ver a los demas-chicos...,de verdad,no me presiento nada bueno...

Oyeron otro sonido muy familiar para ellos,el sonido de una exploscion en la ciudad...,vieron con sorpresas como esas luces se movian rapidamente,atacando lo que podian,buscando elimiar algo en auqella ciudad...

-bien ahora si vamos-dijo hawyeke apoyando a torunn.

...

-AAAHHH-grito sif,un grito lleno de dolor y sufrimiento

Un disparo habia caido cerca de ella,pero logro empujarla contra la pared dolorosamente,entre el humo de auqel fuerte disparo vio una silueta realmente conocida para ella,mostrando esos ojos color de sangre pura ...

-NO,NO PUDE SER TU´-dijo realmente con miedo

-tu padre fue muy idiota,el solo retraso tu hora de morir-dijo mostrando unos colmillos lleno de sangre...-MUERE-grito

Otro disparo,ella se abrazo a si misma con miedo..solo esuccho el horrible sonido del disparo,lo cual solo aumento su miedo,pero nunca llego a rozarla...abrio lentamente sus ojos,viendo con asombro como toda una barrera la rodeaba...

La barrrera desaparecio en cuanto movio su brazo,solo se veia humo,sif miro sorprendida,lo cual fue otro error suyo...,nunca bajar la guardia…en un momento tan critico como este

-TOMA ESTO-

Recibio un golpe duro en la espalda,lanzandola contra una pared la cual atraveso...,rodo por el suelo,respirando aun,cualquier niño hubiera muerto al recibir un golpe asi,pero ella no,habia ya sobrevidio ya a 5 ataques letales de el...,pero,lamentablemente ya no podia mas...

-no sirve que te reveles,solo dame el artefacto, juro que tu muerte sera rapida-dijo sacando una espada,manchada en sangre seca,seguro de las victimas en su juego sangriento-pronto te reuniras con tu madre…

Ella cerro los ojos,apretando algo que tenia que proteger,esperando que su vida acabara rapidamente...,se lamento mucho,no haber echo,lo que sus padre hubieran querido que hiciera...

Otra vez,ese golpe mortal,el cual acabaria con su vida ,nunca llego,con agotamiento,lo unico que pudo…

ver,fue una hermosa armadura de oro ,con capa roja,reconoceria esa armadura donde fuera,era… un guerrero de asgard...

**TRADUCCION-ESPAÑOL-INGLES..**

**Well this****is my first****fic****, lol ****hope****you enjoy it****anyway****, here ****also****put****two****characters in my****invention,****but will have no****romance****with the****upcoming****Avengers,****no, no,****but if you****play an important part****in history****, also as****I speak Spanish****, translated ****the words into****English****, as I could, please do not ****be so hard****and leave****comments ...**

The New Avengers ..., tony could not be more proud, his parents would be so Ultron had conquered with the help dle Podor hulk, and now only desaserce missing all that Ultron had left ... a bunch of robots murderers ...

¿Tony-mmm .. I can go, 'said Pym, son of the Visp and the giant ...

-Clear Pym said, the small smiled, sidewalks on ... sad, Tony already knew what happened to see his face

-Torunn and James is not it? 'He said, was very obvious

How-ever fought today all .. a silly question, nobody knows the answer ...- sentadose Pym said little on the ground, with an air of sadness, Tony knelt to acaricides hair ... like a true father ...

- Can you tell what it is?

-Is that Ultron, over time, destroys most cities across the land, many died is not it, well then, if we eliminate all of Ultron robots, What shall we do next?

Tony is looking ,...¿ qudo do?, That was the question, perhaps soon recontruir all the earth, many would do, as everything is organized, perhaps many would die in the process ... indeed, Pym had made a very difficult question ...

-Know p and m, which is thinking is not in the future or the past, if not in the now ..., I'll talk to james and later Torunn ...- she smiled at least the Avengers ...

p and m: thank you very much tony said and use their powers to shrink, I will tell to others

Tony watched as he walked away, smiled, no doubt feeling Pym had inherited from his father and mother ...

PLACE-UNKNOWN-

He opened his eyes slowly, although he had received a blow first really painful, do not hesitate to ask what was happening, saw in the darkness ... strange lights, sounds of gunfire ..., steps were heard. ... he saw his arms, according began to remember his old clothes had been ripped apart for not knowing who, but now wearing strange clothing, white, and a long coat, his arm was in a very strange obejtos as a aram attached to his arm, but had a kind of emerald glass glued to the ... and someone was loading ...

- Huh? I whisper ...

The woods were in the woods ..., always, his grandfather had told him a thousand times that never go to the forest, as it was a dangerous place ... even his beautiful mother had told him too ...

SEE-NO BACK-recognizable voice said to her ...

It was his father who carried her, just do not understand what was happening when he saw a notice disparosu father could not, so that the impact fell near them, making them fall to the ground ...

- Dad'?... father, who's going, 'said ...

His father looked at her with concern., Saw one of them approached, ready to hit .. His father hugged her tightly, protecting it .. she just started to surround the fear ...

But the blow never came, he saw as his uncle was there, I get a robot exploding arrow and torn ...

-Thank you very much, 'said his father, with great sincerity ...

-Hurry, take it to a safe place, he said, taking his bow, will try to distract them, give them time, Now go ..

-But we can not stop here-tell guy ignoring his words ..

-Not contradict me, I'll be fine, just Go away, 'he said seriously ...

His father took his gun, raised her daughter and began again in his career, beautiful hair redhead girl saw was lost in the darkness his uncle ... I hear the gunfire, the explosions of those robots that were made ..., but ultimately shattered, holding the tears not to leave, I hear a great shot ... and then ... everything was quiet ...

His father stopped in his footsteps, voltendo see, the girl saw a sadness and petrifaction in the eyes of their parents ..., closed his eyes saw, wanting the wrong wrong ... his friend-rival, not dead ...

It esucharon steps, again, the father took his daughter in his arms and ran back, dodging gun fire with a shield while, did not have much time ... debian hurry, time was precious now. ...

Had reached a kind of headquarters ... the beautiful girl looked surprised, her father left her and began to push buttons, like a key and opened the gate ..., his father extended his hand, she I take ...

Long ago, it was his happiness, take the hand of his father, feeling that it was very important to him, the love of a father and daughter, but now, now all wrapped fear ... that nothing could calm .. .

They walked down that dark hallway until you arrive at a laboratory, as it was a very wise, his grandfather used to visit often ... there he saw his grandfather, with worried look

- Are you sure you want to do? ... It's your only daughter, do not you think it's too dangerous for a girl of 10 years to do this?

-I trust that they will give you protection, it is better there than she is here, do not want anything bad will happen, that's my daughter and that is the only hope we have decided said

The Ancion did not contradict him, because he was right, just take something from his pocket, a psitola, the beautiful girl was alarmed at a time, but after receiving a reassuring look of his father, he stayed quiet ..., his grandfather gave it to his father ...

-Sif 'said his father the name of the beautiful girl, the name he had belonged to a beautiful warrior for years, but that was no longer alive, my dear, do not expect this, but there is no other option, you have to leave this place ... go to a safer place and where some people will protect you ... because I already ... I can not ...

-NO-said suddenly Please potato ', did I did something wrong to choose this option? ... Maybe .. I do not want ...

-Not that, sif, to you and now looking for anything in the world would you find, imagine what it will make you desbatador for me, so you must go to a safe place, in that place, people will protect you and DASL only take care of you this ring ... Mr. older than we are ...

-But papa' said the brink of tears-no-please do not want to leave you alone, I promised .. mama ', I will not leave you with everything going on ...

His father disguise the pain that was not beloved by his side, did not want his daughter to have contradictions, but she had to go to a safer place to pesra the pain that would keep it away from her

-Sif, you must, for you, for me, for all those who have sacrificed their lives, kiss her daughter frnte ...

The magic moment was interrupted, heard a knock on the door ,... they were already here, the anciaco, push buttons near a machine, leaving a glimmer of something that looked like a gun, hit the wall, sif , expected the wall to pieces ... but instead saw something, something he would never see in your life ... a beautiful portal. was created, it created a wind that came from auqle catcher portal, taking with papal arms and all that he had his way, if f is strongly grabbed the arm of her father ...

-Sif, you must go, 'said his father ..

...¿¡ As saber-but I have to do! 'Said watching his hands slowly separabn

-You'll know it 'he said, painfully loosed the arm of her daughter ...

Sif was lost to sight, when he was subsionada this portal, the last thing he saw was an EXPLOSION in the laboratory, where his grandfather and father ...

- Where we dirigmos tony 'said Torunn curious ..

They had been traveling on the ship for hours without any goal or path ..., Torun really began to despair of doing nothing ..

I'll be honest, I really do not know, is as if we were walking around worried Torunn tony said ..

-Because you do not see the ship scanner wonder james ..

'That I did, but something is crazy, pointing to todoas parts ... it makes no sense

-There must be an interference or something, seeing Pym said scanner ..

-I do not think should be ...- Pym said but something interrupted

It felt as if the ship had collided violently fall ..., making them all ... and leading them to difeerente sides, bumping into walls, even the lights went out ..

The cries of pain were heard, especially the small Pym, James saw the darkness to Torunn ...

james: Torunn said holding her hand, the subject of what could, Torunn did the same with Azari, after hawkeye, then ..,., Pym and Tony felt another shock ... but that's what stopped it. ..

-Take a look, 'said Pym shrinking and flying into the window cracks ...

-Wait Pym Pym said Azari but already had advanced ...

- And what is Pym? I ask hawkeye ..

-Guys have to see this, Tony looks surprised and crying said Pym

All came to see what it was, remained in shok, the sky had suddenly darkened, black clouds rodeababn anything, it was a huge swirl of color never seen one ... of the light went out brillanet as a star coming out of that thing, aterrizanmdo the distance in a city ..., 5 seconds after lights out, but these were dark, he went round to Torunn a bad premonition, .. I was sure that nothing good was what had happened ...

-We must go, 'said Decic

-But do not even know Torunn was concerned that, 'said James

-Anyway keep me to go ...- voltendose said to see the other-guys ... really, I do not feel it any good ...

They heard another sound very familiar to them, the sound of a exploscion in the city ... and saw with surprise that the lights moved quickly, attacking what they could, seeking to eliminate something auqella city ...

-Right now if we are supporting hawyeke said Torunn.

Sif-aaahhh-cry, a cry full of pain and suffering

A shot had fallen near her, but managed to push painfully against the wall, between the strong auqel smoke a silhouette shot was actually known to her, those eyes showing pure blood red ...

NO, I COULD NOT BE TU' actually said in fear

-Your father was very stupid, the only delay your time to die, he said, showing bloodied fangs shouted ...- DIES

Another shot, she hugged herself with fear .. just esuccho the horrible sound of the shot, which only increased his fear, but never touching it ... slowly opened his eyes, watching in amazement as a barrier across the around ...

The barrrera disappeared as moved his arm, saw only smoke, looked surprised sif, which was another mistake yours ... never lower our guard ... at a time so critical as this

-Take that-

He received a blow on the back, throwing him against a wall which broke through ..., rolled on the floor, still breathing, any child had died when hit well, but she did not, had already sobrevidio and lethal attacks to 5 on ..., but unfortunately could not go on ...

-Does not serve to reveal, just give me the device, I swear that your death will be quick, he said, taking a sword, smeared in dried blood of the victims safe in their bloody game, soon you will meet your mother ...

She closed her eyes, squeezing something that had to protect, hoping his life will end quickly ... was sorry, did not echo, what his father had wanted to do ...

Again, the fatal blow, which would end his life, never came, with exhaustion, all we could ...  
>see was a beautiful golden armor, with red cape, recognize that armor anywhere, was a warrior asgard<p>

...

**Bueno este es mi primer fics de los proximos vengadores,heroes del mañana,realmente adore la pelicula,siempre me gustaron mucho los personajes de marvel,en especial thor y la viuda negra,de todos modos,hice a aparecer a un personaje creado por mi,sif,(el nombre me gusto mucho de un personaje,asi que decidi ponérselo ¿no hay problema no?)una niña de 10 años,si hablamos de su personalidad,es algo desconfiada la mayoría de veces cuando pelea por un trauma cuando tenia 5 años,pero si tiene una gran agilidad y buena concentración cuando se lo propone,odia cuando alguien le esta dando ordenes,es rebelde la mayoría de veces…,puede soportar ataques duros y también poderes desconocidos que nadie sabe,ni ella misma,de todos modos esto se trata mas de la peli los próximos vengadores,jeje de eso no duden….y por favor dejen comentarios,oh si también los personajes de la película no me pertenecen…**

TRADUCCION-ESPAÑOL-INGLES

**Well this is my first fic for the next avengers, heroes of tomorrow, I really adore the movie, I always really liked the characters in Marvel, Thor and especially black widow, however, did appear on a character created by my , sif, (I really liked the name of a character, so I decided to put it there no problem?) a 10 year old girl, when talking about his personality, is something most often suspicious when he fights through a trauma when I was 5 years, but has great agility and good concentration when he wants, hates it when someone is giving orders, it is most often rebel ... can withstand hard attacks and unknown powers that no one knows, not herself, anyway this is about the movie over the next avengers, hehe do not doubt that ... and please leave comments, oh yeah also the film's characters are not mine ...**


End file.
